


Висельный юмор

by Kaellig



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [5]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Mild Painplay, Post-Fallout, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Их шеи украшают почти одинаковые следы от удушения, и об этом грех не пошутить.
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ilsa Faust
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Висельный юмор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [gallows humor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468510) by [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/pseuds/arbitrarily). 



> переводчик долго бил себя по рукам, чтобы не перевести название как “Шуточки за триста”; здравый смысл в итоге победил
> 
> за вычитку большое спасибо [Oriella](https://pay.diary.ru/member/?237319) и [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion), которая помогла сделать русскую версию этого текста такой же красивой, как оригинал ❤️

Той ночью в Кашмире выпадает снег. У Ильзы невыносимо болит спина.

Она привыкла к боли. По утрам частенько ноют суставы, затрудняя любое движение. Напоминает о себе старая травма плеча: Ильза выбила его семь лет назад в Куала-Лумпуре, выпав из окна многоэтажки. Тогда она восстановилась довольно быстро, но с каждым годом то падение ощущается всё острее. Бок тянет фантомным воспоминанием о тяжёлой колотой ране, которую Ильза получила возле лагеря военнопленных неподалёку от чеченской границы. Она лежала на снегу, от боли и кровопотери мутилось сознание, и ей казалось, что это даже красиво: словно кто-то запечатлел её на полотне, написанном её же кровью. Почти как портреты святых с развалов в Мехико и Монтеррее, куда её занесло на первом же задании. Ей пришлось тогда попотеть, лавируя по улицам на байке, и её кровь кипела от адреналина, мескаля и дикого, всепоглощающего страха облажаться. Она купила молитвенную карточку с изображением Девы Марии Гваделупской — и забыла её в приграничном мотеле, откуда уходила с сотрясением мозга, полученным в драке от удара об фаянсовую раковину.

Каждое утро она занимается пилатесом. Все упражнения заучены до автоматизма, и Ильза способна выполнять их в любом состоянии: отдохнувшей или после нескольких суток без сна, с похмелья или трезвой, здоровой или раненой. С холодным рассудком или охваченная страхом. Они все считают её бесстрашной — и все ошибаются. Ей знаком страх. Она знает его так же близко, как и он её, она пропитана им, взращена в нём. Она не представляет свою жизнь без страха, привычно отдающего привкусом сырого мяса.

Ильза знает: её тело само решает, когда с него хватит. И точно так же оно решает, когда ему нужно что-то ещё.

Она поворачивается на бок. Легче не становится. Она переворачивается обратно.

Команда единодушно приняла молчаливое решение задержаться в Кашмире вместо того, чтобы возвращаться в Вашингтон со Слоан. Команда — включая Ильзу, с которой МИ-6 сняло все обвинения. Само слово «команда» звучит непривычно и ощущается как костюм не по размеру — что-то, до чего Ильзе нужно ещё дорасти. Если вообще удастся.

Итан по-прежнему в медблоке, с ним дежурная команда медиков, оставшихся в лагере. Ильза переместилась в один из домов на самом краю посёлка, к Лютеру и Бенджи. Их общее, разделённое на всех облегчение незаметно превратилось во что-то более потаённое, похожее скорее на страх. Более личное, чем уже не поделишься с другими. 

Лютер выбрал место наверху, оставив Ильзе и Бенджи первый этаж, представлявший собой одну большую комнату с двумя матрасами, брошенными на пол в противоположных углах.

Ильза снова переворачивается на бок. Затем поднимается на ноги.

Бенджи лежит на спине, закинув руку за голову, и его поза могла бы показаться расслабленной, если бы не явное напряжение во всём теле.

— Пришла прикончить меня?

Ильза останавливается, нависая над ним, и складывает руки на груди.

— Что, прости?

— Увенчается ли успехом очередная твоя попытка убить меня? Третий раз — алмаз?

Он говорит вполголоса, хотя Лютер от них достаточно далеко и почти наверняка спит.

— Бенджи, если бы я хотела тебя убить, то оставила бы болтаться в петле.

Бенджи издаёт едва слышимый скептический смешок.

— С такими друзьями... — Он замолкает, не договорив. Неудачное слово, неприятное и неуместное, будто попавший в ботинок камешек. И Ильзе здесь тоже не место. «Друзья», ну охренеть теперь.

Она садится рядом на матрас, и у Бенджи брови лезут на лоб. Он подбирает ноги, тоже принимая сидячее положение, чтобы дать Ильзе больше места, и болезненно морщится, хватаясь за бок.

Ни один из них не произносит ни слова, пока молчание не становится слишком неловким. Они не соприкасаются друг с другом, но Ильза всё равно ощущает исходящее от Бенджи тепло, словно впитывая его в себя.

— Я слышал, — говорит наконец Бенджи, и Ильза едва разбирает его слова, — я слышал, будто знаменитый отравитель Уильям Палмер, поднявшись на эшафот перед своей казнью, посмотрел на конструкцию виселицы и спросил: «Вы уверены, что это безопасно?»

— Смешно, — отзывается Ильза, но не смеётся. — Я полагала, яд — женское оружие.

— Уильяму Палмеру забыли об этом сказать. — Он дёргает подбородком в сторону Ильзы: — А ты когда-нибудь использовала яды?

Ильза поднимает взгляд и отвечает с деланной невинностью:

— Пока не доводилось.

Бенджи фыркает. Он ещё некоторое время смотрит на неё, но затем отводит глаза.

— Это так глупо. Я задыхался, а в голове всё крутилась эта фраза. «Вы уверены, что это безопасно?». И ни единой другой мысли. Снова и снова: «Вы уверены, что это безопасно?»

— Бенджи...

— «Вы уверены, что это безопасно?» — повторяет он себе под нос и снова смотрит на Ильзу. Он весь как на иголках, будто миссия ещё в самом разгаре, а не давно завершена. Будто адреналин всё ещё кипит в крови, толкая на безрассудные вещи.

— Бенджи?

— Пожалуй... — Он трясёт головой и начинает заново: — Самоубийственная миссия без собственно самоубийства — это какая-то... — Он снова делает паузу. — Какая-то экзистенциальная прелюдия.

— Ты был готов умереть? — спрашивает Ильза тем тоном, каким обычно ведёт допрос: обманчиво мягко, так ловко вплетая в вопрос утверждение, что этого можно даже не заметить. Не то чтобы она пыталась вынудить Бенджи в чём-то признаться; это просто привычка, которая стала для неё второй натурой.

— Господи, нет. — Бенджи смеётся. — Это как... Ты готовишь себя к чему-то страшному, что обязательно должно случиться, а потом происходит что-то другое, чуть менее страшное, что тебя не убивает, но к чему ты не был готов. И вот всё уже произошло, а ты по-прежнему жив, и тебе надо как-то жить с этим дальше.

Взгляд Ильзы опускается на его покрытое пятнами синяков горло.

— Я бы не позволила ему убить тебя.

— Ну да, конечно. Думаю, мне можно простить некоторую неуверенность.

Дом, в котором её держал Лэйн — в котором он держал бомбу, — выглядел точно так же, как тот, где они сейчас находятся. Её рот был заткнут кляпом, верёвка при малейшем движении пережимала горло, не давая дышать, но Ильза всё равно пыталась кричать, срывая голос в бесплодном усилии. Она не могла остановить Лэйна. Она не могла остановить ни одного из них. Бенджи шёл прямо в ловушку, и она ничего не могла сделать. Лэйн душил его, и она по-прежнему ничего не могла сделать. Но она должна была. Она была обязана что-нибудь сделать. Она поднялась вместе со стулом и с силой обрушилась назад, разбивая его о край стола. От острой боли поплыло перед глазами. Она могла остановить Лэйна, она должна была остановить его. Она сбросила с себя верёвку и кинулась на Лэйна.

— Я бы не позволила ему убить тебя, — повторяет Ильза тише. 

Выпавший снег сверкает в лунном свете, и это выглядит умиротворяюще — если забыть про оспу, ядерную бомбу и всё остальное. В комнате темно, но лицо Бенджи всё равно видно отчётливо, хотя Ильза не может истолковать его выражение, серьёзное и непроницаемое. Его рука задевает руку Ильзы и останавливается, соприкасаясь с ней. Ильза не отстраняется.

— Твой визит крайне... волнителен, но всё же: зачем ты пришла?

— Мне не спалось. — Ильза подбирает слова с осторожностью, будто ступая по минному полю. — Решила проверить: вдруг ты тоже не спишь.

— И ты угадала. — Его взгляд выдаёт, что он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но передумывал. — Экзистенциальная прелюдия, — повторяет он вместо этого.

— Прелюдия, — эхом отзывается Ильза. Она проводит кончиками пальцев по предплечью Бенджи. Они сидят почти вплотную друг к другу. Бенджи напрягается от прикосновения, его взгляд останавливается на губах Ильзы, в то время как её собственный соскальзывает ниже, к его горлу.

Оба замолкают, и Ильза придвигается ближе. Бенджи застывает, едва дыша, и чуть приоткрывает рот в неосознанном ожидании.

С такого расстояния видно, что синяков на его шее больше, чем у неё. Прижавшись грудью к тёплому плечу Бенджи, Ильза протягивает руку и надавливает на полоску, пересекающую его горло. Бенджи шипит, но не отдёргивается.

— Больно?

— Ещё как.

Ильза проводит пальцами вдоль отметины, наливающейся даже не багровым, а оттенками зелёного и лилового. Ладонь Бенджи сжимается на её бедре, и Ильза чувствует трепет внутри. Она придвигается ещё ближе, почти утыкаясь лицом ему в шею:

— Что он с тобой сотворил...

— Ильза... — Пульс Бенджи учащается под её пальцами, и её имя звучит ему в такт: два коротких слога на два удара сердца. Ильза коротко касается его щеки и быстро роняет руку. А затем накрывает ладонь Бенджи, всё ещё сжимающую её бедро.

Неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, Ильза мягко берётся за его запястье и медленно тянет вверх. Бенджи не знает, куда смотреть; широко распахнув глаза, он беспорядочно бегает взглядом от их сплетённых рук к лицу Ильзы, к её горлу и обратно.

Она разжимает пальцы, но Бенджи продолжает движение. Ильза легко может представить, что написано в его личном деле: умение работать в команде, высокий интеллект. Хорошая обучаемость. Его ладонь обхватывает её горло и сдавливает — осторожно, неуверенно, будто на пробу. Его до сих пор удивляет собственная способность к применению насилия, и Ильзе интересно, каким он станет, когда перестанет этому удивляться. Ей интересно, доводилось ли ему прежде держать кого-либо за горло. Скорее всего, нет: хватка слишком слаба, но Бенджи всё равно явно боится, что даже малейшее давление способно убить Ильзу; этот страх написан у него на лице и чувствуется в его прикосновении.

Ильза кивает — едва уловимо, но Бенджи замечает. В его нём что-то меняется, глаза загораются ярче. Он снова сдавливает её горло, по-прежнему осторожно, слишком осторожно, и проводит большим пальцем по ссадине на её подбородке. Его ладонь сжимается сильнее, и Ильза запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею.

Это действительно больно, Бенджи совершенно прав. Но Ильзе нравится бередить собственные раны, она делает это после каждой схватки. Так она собирает себя заново. Составить опись полученных травм, запомнить ощущения, запомнить боль. Стараться избегать повторения в будущем. Использовать память о них как стимул. 

_Верёвка сдавливает горло, перед глазами расцветают пятна; звук шагов Бенджи приближается, а затем обрывается._

Она шумно втягивает воздух, и Бенджи разжимает пальцы.

— Прости, — бормочет он.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Ильза, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, как если бы они только что целовались.

Она поднимает руку к собственному горлу и укладывается на спину, дожидаясь его действий. Приглашая.

— Вообще-то я пришла не за этим, — сообщает Ильза. То, чем они занимаются, сложно описать: они не целуются, не трахаются — пока что; беспорядочные, неловкие движения, быстрые прикосновения. По-прежнему полностью одетые, они с животной жадностью изучают тела друг друга, выискивая те места, где больнее всего.

— Это типа должно меня утешить?

Вот оно: та самая жестокость, потаённая, глубоко запрятанная, проскальзывает в его тоне. Ильзе не раз говорили, что она пробуждает в мужчинах всё худшее. Но так ли это плохо?

— Нет, — рвано выдыхает Ильза. Ноют челюсти и напряженная до каменности спина. Ильза не умеет быть терпеливой в том, что не касается работы. Она способна часами, сутками сидеть без движения в засаде; в такие моменты всё внутри неё замедляется, словно компенсируя время, затраченное на ожидание. Но когда Ильза хочет, чтобы её трахнули, она не готова ждать. Никаких прелюдий, ни обычных, ни экзистенциальных. Она хочет ощутить его в себе. Она хочет разбиться вдребезги — обо что-то или о кого-то, и сейчас она хочет, чтобы это был именно он.

Она касается губами его щеки, поднимается к уху, проводит языком по шершавой царапине; Бенджи судорожно стискивает её бедро, так удачно находя пальцами один из синяков, и тело Ильзы будто прошивает разрядом тока. 

— Я просто пыталась быть вежливой...

Бенджи снова надавливает на синяк, и мысли спутываются, слова обрываются сдавленным, хриплым стоном. Он изучает её — если не её саму, то её тело; запоминает, как причинить ей боль и, быть может, как подчинить своей воле.

— Вежливой? 

И, чёрт, по его голосу слышно, что он уже плывёт. Если Ильза раздвинет ноги чуть шире и чуть развернётся, то даже через слои одежды сможет ощутить твёрдость его члена.

Ильза притирается к нему, и Бенджи едва не всхлипывает.

Она ловит зубами мочку его уха, слышит сдавленный вдох. Здесь, в низине у реки, очень тихо — особенно теперь, когда военные вертолёты покинули лагерь и эвакуировалась б _о_ льшая часть мобильного госпиталя. В этой тишине Ильза слышит только Бенджи — его дыхание, тяжёлое и шумное; влажный звук, с которым он приоткрывает рот, ещё не исследованный Ильзой; шуршание одежды и заскорузлого белья, прикрывающего матрас. А ещё она слышит собственное сердцебиение, учащённое и настойчивое. 

— Я не пытаюсь тебя использовать, — говорит Ильза и сжимает зубы.

У Бенджи вырывается смешок:

— О, я был бы совсем не против.

Она могла бы рассказать ему, что он понятия не имеет, о чём говорит. Рассказать, что это такое — просить кого-то использовать тебя. Рассказать, как уже его использовала. Такого нельзя желать. Ильза хочет спросить, знает ли Бенджи, чего это стоит, какую боль способно причинить; но, быть может, он уже знает. Каждый раз, когда её ладони касаются его груди, его рёбер, Бенджи дёргается — но лишь для того, чтобы вжаться в неё сильнее. И Ильза не говорит ничего. Она стягивает штаны с его бёдер, и Бенджи скидывает их до конца, снова хватаясь за бок.

Он просовывает ладонь между её бёдер и прерывисто выдыхает «О Господи» куда-то ей в шею, когда понимает, что она уже мокрая; с его британским акцентом это звучит так же влажно. Её брюки уже спущены до колен, воздух холодит обнажённую кожу. Бенджи проникает в неё пальцами, толкаясь осторожно и бережно; он явно из тех парней, которые считают, что женщину нужно сначала подготовить, вот только у Ильзы недостаёт для этого терпения.

Она тянется к члену, головка которого упирается ей в бедро, пачкая влагой. Бенджи перехватывает её запястье, сдавливая именно там, где ещё недавно впивались в кожу верёвки; Ильза вздрагивает всем телом. Ей больно, и это именно то, что она хочет ощутить.

— Не надо, — говорит Бенджи, но Ильзе кажется, что таким же тоном он мог бы умолять _«пожалуйста»_. Она бы хотела, чтобы он её умолял. Она бы хотела увидеть его на коленях перед ней. Ей бы это понравилось.

Она вздёргивает бровь. Её грудь тяжело вздымается.

— Если ты это сделаешь, — хрипло шепчет Бенджи, обдавая её щёку горячим дыханием, — всё закончится очень быстро.

Ильза отталкивает его, высвобождает руку, а затем запускает пальцы в его волосы и с силой тянет, отчего Бенджи невольно вскрикивает.

— В таком случае, — цедит она сквозь зубы, — трахни меня.

Его лицо приобретает нехарактерное выражение, дикое и животное, которое Ильза уже видела прежде — но лишь в ситуациях, когда Бенджи оказывался на волосок от смерти; однако здесь, сейчас оно ощущается удивительно уместным, сколь ироничным бы это ни казалось. 

Впрочем, это выражение уходит очень быстро, сменяясь напряжённой сосредоточенностью и явственной болью, когда Бенджи укладывается поверх Ильзы — укладывает её под себя — и наконец входит. 

Звук, который вырывается из её горла, похож скорее на зарождающийся смех. Он входит слишком резко, и угол совершенно не тот; спина немилосердно болит, сердце бьётся будто у самого горла, и горят следы от верёвки, и болезненно пульсируют ссадины и синяки. Именно этого она хотела, именно в этом нуждалась. 

Бенджи начинает двигаться, неровно, но напористо, и Ильза, зашипев, запрокидывает голову. Его член крупнее, чем она ожидала, и это тоже будет ощущаться наутро. 

Он старается быть как можно тише, давя вырывающиеся из горла звуки, короткие и придушенные; от этого они звучат лишь ещё требовательнее — и лишь сильнее возбуждают Ильзу. Ей никогда прежде не приходило в голову, что Бенджи может её возбуждать.

Если бы она действительно попыталась его убить, он издавал бы точно такие же звуки.

Бенджи кончает быстро и замирает, наваливаясь на Ильзу всем весом. Этого она тоже не ожидала — что он окажется таким тяжёлым; Бенджи вряд ли бы порадовала мысль о том, что она могла считать его хрупким. Но ей нравится ощущать его тяжесть и то, как его тело вдавливает её в слишком тонкий матрас, через который от пола просачивается холод.

— Прости, прости, прости, — шепчет Бенджи, тщетно пытаясь восстановить дыхание, но его слова теряют смысл от повторения.

Его член обмякает и выскальзывает из неё. Бенджи пытается отодвинуться, но Ильза удерживает его на месте, обхватив за спину и прижав к себе; Бенджи крупно вздрагивает, но подчиняется. 

— Не двигайся, — говорит Ильза, и собственный голос звучит незнакомо, слишком отчаянно и уязвимо. Она вскидывает бёдра в неясной, невнятной (и это тоже так непривычно) попытке найти соприкосновение, нащупать хоть что-нибудь. 

Бенджи всё равно двигается; он проталкивает бедро между её ляжек, давая именно то давление, которое она искала. Приятное давление, не дающее ощущения наполненности, но Ильзе достаточно и этого. Она прижимается к подставленному бедру, трётся об него, плотно обхватив обеими ногами, и Бенджи проглатывает звук, который — Ильза знает точно — вышел бы откровенно жалким.

Она сжимает его с такой силой, что Бенджи невольно выгибается. Всё её тело болит, будто превратившись в один большой синяк; боль просачивается изнутри, подступая к самой поверхности, только тронь — и она прорвётся наружу. Ильза жаждет, чтобы он надавил сильнее.

— Бенджи... — Ещё чуть-чуть, она уже так близка.

И в этот момент он целует её; как и всё между ними, это происходит слишком неожиданно и ощущается слишком остро. Пальцы жёстко впиваются в её подбородок, отчего перед глазами вспыхивают искры, и Ильза коротко стонет, буквально выплёвывая ему в губы этот звук. Их тела движутся беспорядочно, слишком сильно вжимаясь друг в друга. Бенджи влажно мажет приоткрытым ртом по её подбородку и целует в то место, где больнее всего, его колючая щека царапает и без того израненное лицо. Ильза непроизвольно толкается навстречу. Бенджи вжимается в неё бедром ещё плотнее, врезается предплечьем в покрытое синяками горло.

Ильза кончает, заткнув рот ладонью, но ей всё равно не удаётся полностью заглушить рвущийся стон. Бенджи прижимается губами к отметинам на её шее.

Она закрывает глаза. Боль разливается по всему телу, больно даже дышать, и каждый вздох отзывается дрожью. Бенджи отодвигается, и в пространство между ними врывается холодный воздух.

В другой, но точно такой же комнате обратный отсчёт на таймере дошёл до нуля, а затем... А затем плутониевое ядро просто скатилось на пол, глухо ударившись о завибрировавшие доски. Ей никогда прежде не доводилось держать в руках плутоний. Он оказался тяжёлым. Она подняла его, и в этот момент на её запястье сомкнулись пальцы Бенджи. Ильза вскинула напряжённый взгляд, пытаясь понять, что он задумал. В голове пронеслась мысль о том, что их снова предали. Когда работаешь в этой сфере столько, сколько проработала она, начинаешь ждать этого от каждого. Но нет. Вместо этого она увидела в его глазах исступлённое, безграничное облегчение. И он смотрел на неё так, будто хотел разделить с ней это чувство.

Она перевела взгляд на Лэйна, лежавшего связанным на полу. С удовлетворением подумала, что он выглядит совершенно раздавленным. Так, будто поражение причиняет физическую боль.

— Не двигайся, — снова говорит она и смотрит на Бенджи. На линию его рта, на усталые глаза. На его горло. Она хочет сказать, что эта фраза теперь застряла и в её голове: «Вы уверены, что это безопасно? Вы уверены, что это безопасно?» 

— Не... — говорит она вместо этого, но затем замолкает.

Она вспоминает, как однажды — давно — Лэйн коснулся её волос, отводя их за ухо, и произнёс, едва не касаясь губами её горла: «Ты никому не можешь доверять. Ты прекрасно это знаешь. И тем не менее».

Она ждала, что он сделает с ней дальше. 

«И всё равно», — эхом повторила она.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Бенджи. «Вы уверены. Это безопасно». — Хорошо.

Он устраивается рядом с ней, и она чувствует тепло его тела.


End file.
